Serena Revenge... The Talent Show
by Kitten Siren
Summary: Rini destroy's something of Serena's. And the scouts,Darien and some new people help Serena get revenge on the spore. Not for Rini loves! R/R PLEASE! ^_^ Thanks Drema,Don and Chris... I love all of you!
1. It starts

°·.·* Serena's revenge-the talent show. *·.·°  
  
Kitten Siren  
  
R  
  
Seductiveangel9@aol.com  
  
Please Read and Review! I do own sailor moon! – Waves her paper – See? See?… Okay Fine… I don't…. Sorry! – Sulk –  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
Serena smiled happily, she'd actually done her report on Romeo and Juliet. It was whole four front and back pages long. Typed even! She'd woken up early just so she could not rush to school and dirty herself along with her papers. With her hair up in odango's, a little pink … well actually its called sugary pastel rose-orange lipstick… but let's not get technical here. She was dressed in her school uniform with that oh so familiar brooch on the center of that red bow. Her books in hand as she kissed her mother's cheek, along with her gaping jawed fathers, and ruffled Sammy's hair causing him to protest. Then she stopped in front of Rini, the two eying each other.  
  
"Be good you, I'll be there to walk you home after school. So no running off with Darien. Good luck on your talent show rehearsal! " Serena patted her head and skipped out of the door a whole ten minutes early.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE NIGHT BEFORE  
  
Rini slowly snuck into Serena's room while she was asleep, lifting up Serena's brief case for school and latching it open with a loud click. Rini froze at the sound as Serena' moved onto her stomach drooling softly on the pillow.  
  
"Darien…" Serena whispered and giggled hugging the stuffed bunny to her breasts, with a dreamy smile on her face. Rini just shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Serena. Slowly she lifted out Serena's report, the report Serena spent hours on. With a wicked smile wrenching onto her face, Rini grabbed the scissors and started cutting little shapes on the last three pages of the four-page report. Then after that mayhem was done Rini went at the non-cut areas with pink and red markers. Squiggling little hearts and bunnies all over the paper. After twenty minute's of this Rini slowly placed the Report in Serena's brief case and latched it shut with another click.  
  
Rini stood lifting up the cut outs and quickly rushed from Serena's room closing the door behind her. Her face red with the adrenaline of her plan. As those little devil horns appeared on top of that not-so-innocent head. Slowly creeping into her room and tossing the 'evidence' into her trash can hoping into her bed snuggling up to her pillow.  
  
'Nobody treats me like a baby in front of * my * Darien!' She nodded firmly recalling how yesterday Serena said she'd help Rini on her coloring project. Ohh! She was madder than a wet hen! Rini's eyes fluttered as that little cherub mouth of hers stretched into a soft yawn, and soon her breathing was labored, as she was asleep dreaming wicked thought of how Serena would feel the wrath of Rini!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena was smiling when she opened her briefcase and that smile brightened a picture of her and Darien fall onto her desk, Quickly hiding it she set her report on her desk beaming. A very wide-eyed Amy sat next to her. As did a skeptical Lita. Mina on the other hand was fast at work writing the report she had a whole weekend to do in thirty seconds.  
  
"What's the excuse this time Miss Tsukino?" Miss Haruna raised her hand to the bridge of her nose awaiting Serena's excuse for not having her report. All she got was a cheerful and bright (Okay, maybe even evil * mauh ha ha ha ha ha ha! *) smile, as Serena pushed the report into Miss Haruna's face! Miss Haruna lifted a skeptical brow taking Serena's report into her hand and slowly smiling a little happy. Deciding to take a pause to look over it skimming the first page over a bit.  
  
Mina sat at her desk taking this opportunity to write faster and more, not taking a moment to pause. Miss Haruna's face softened as she reached the ending of the first page as Serena sat there beaming. Slowly though Miss Haruna turned to the second page her face immediately masking with horror at the sight before her. Apparently – Serena - had decided to make light of the assignment after all. The page was covered in snowflake- like cut outs and little pink bunnies and red hearts!!! Miss Haruna narrowed her eyes and held up the paper for the entire class to view.  
  
"This is what happens when you decide to be irresponsible and ignorant! Serena, you will either re-do this assignment by * Tomorrow * or Fail! You are due for a thirty minute detention after school." Miss Haruna shouted for the entire class to hear, this even making Mina stopping her tirade of panic writing. Serena on the other hand was on the verge of tears, her lower lip trembling hard. As she just stared at Miss Haruna disbelieving all of this. She'd canceled her date with Darien to work on that report. She'd spent hours! Hours, on it. Serena snapped out of her self-sorrow as Miss Haruna Slammed the paper onto her desk walking to the next student grabbing her paper out of her hands.  
  
The morning passed like a blur for Serena. She vaguely heard Miss Haruna's lesson and assignment although she ended up doing it anyways blindly. Class through class she sat blindly nodding and swallowing sobs that burned to break free of her body. As lunch came Serena put her meal, a peanut and butter jelly sandwich, to her lips then whimpered putting it back into the wrapping and back into her brief case. Amy, Lita and Mina looked at each other worriedly having an actual feeling Serena wasn't to blame for this.  
  
As school ended Serena called the school where Rini and Sammy attended telling the office to tell them she couldn't make it. After hanging up, Serena went to Haruna's room and sat there staring out the window. Serena's eyes welled up with emotion.  
  
'Even when I try I fail. I worked so hard. Sammy knew how important this was to me and he wouldn't do it. Luna either, she was too shocked to move and everyone else thought I was going to blow off the assignment like Mina did and to it at the last minute. The only person that left was … Rini! Rini how could you! You knew how hard I worked on this!' A tear of anger ran down her cheek as her head lowered realizing Rini was the only one who hated her so much. Serena's detention ended, her body feeling the fatigue of not eating that morning or at lunch. Her shoulders were slumped as she made her way down the sidewalk, only to succeed into crashing into somebody… change that. A very good (delicious, yummy, ecstatic ^.^; Gomen) smelling somebody who wore a very ugly green coat. Serena and this 'somebody' fell to the ground with two soft 'oof's!'  
  
"I'm so sorry… Sorry … Sorry! Sor-" Serena was cut off in mid sentence as two soft hands were placed on her arms helping her to stand. Her soft water eyes met two beautiful caramel ones that were full of amusement, but darkened into worry after seeing those watering blue eyes cloud over in tears.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Andrew pulled her into a tight hug, letting Serena's head fall against his chest with a soft whimper emerging from her. Slowly he inclined his head to rest on top of her's. She couldn't hold it in any longer she just fell into him, molding her body to his, crying silently her hearts content. Andrew leaned down with Serena holding onto him and lifted her briefcase into his hand. Then slowly slid his arm under her knee's and one behind her back lifting her to his chest and slowly bringing her inside the Crown arcade.  
  
Andrew brought her to the backroom letting Elizabeth, his little sister, take care of the customers. Setting Serena down on the same make shift bed on the table she looked up at him her tears subsiding after a long while. Those eyes of her's darkening as she spilt out the story of her report being vandalized, showing him the proof of it and who she suspected. Andrew nodded having already come to the same conclusion. Then putting his hand on her's in a comforting gesture.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. The plott thickens

Serena Revenge at the Talent Show  
  
Chapter two  
  
Kitten Siren  
  
Seductiveangel9@aol.com  
  
PG 13  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon… But I do own Darien look a likes. ^_^; Gomen ne.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side of town Rini skipped happily realizing Serena would probably still be in detention, Sammy having left with Mika to go over some clay crafting classes. Slowly she made her way to Darien's apartment and up the elevator she went singing happily. Then skipped into the hallway to Darien's apartment knocking rather loudly. Her smile faded into a fake pout as Darien opened the door.  
  
"Hey Rini, Where's Serena?" Rini lowered her eyes trying to hide the mischievous sparkle in them, speaking with a low whimper in her voice her hands clenching into fists at her sides, to keep from giggling.  
  
"Serena… Serena forgot me again. So Sammy left with Mika and I waited for a long time then decided to come here… you going to 'abandon' me too?" Rini gave Darien a tearful eyed look as Darien's eyes darkened at the word 'abandon.'  
  
"All right Rini. I'll have some words with Serena' later." Darien lifted Rini into his arms and shut the door behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena walked to her house to only find that Sammy was home and Rini wasn't. Her eyes widened with worry and she ran to the phone calling up a very 'studious' Amy, an impatient Lita who was waiting for her dough to rise, an annoyed Raye and a very excited Mina who couldn't wait for her TV's premiere of her * new * favorite show to come on. But all and all no one knew were Rini was, but they all agreed to stop what they were doing to find her. Serena hung up the phone and drummed her nails on the table next to the phone trying to think whom she hadn't called. Then it clicked! Darien! Serena giggled mischievously to herself thinking this was the perfect time to talk to her Darien! Slowly she dialed the number jumping happily.  
  
"Hello?" Came a gruff voice.  
  
"Darien it's me Serena, have you seen Ri-" Serena stopped talking as she herd a small voice on the other line shouting at Darien to get off the phone so they could go to the ice cream shop. "Darien!"  
  
"Sorry, Rini's giving me a problem. What did you want? Is it time for her to go home?" Darien quizzically asked as Serena's eyes dulled to a red in anger.  
  
"You bet your marshmallow of a head it is! I've been full of worry for the last hour!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean? Rini's been over here since she got out of school. She said she got worried and didn't know where you were, you were supposed to pick her up from school meatball head." Rini's ears perked up hearing Darien mention her name, swallowing hard as she started to pack up her backpack to leave.  
  
"She's been over there this whole time? I called the school telling them I had detention. And Sammy talked to Rini after school telling her he was going over to Mika's for math help and told Rini to go strait home, because I * couldn't * pick her up! Sammy and I told her to come home! I have Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina all running over the city look for her! We all thought she was hurt!" Serena hiccupped a sob, realizing she was actually worried about the little spore. (*Pop's up* Spore… A dormant non-reproductive body formed by certain bacteria in response to adverse environmental conditions. Thank you. *Bow*)  
  
  
  
"Seren-" Darien stopped grabbing Rini by the back of the shirt to stop her from leaving. "I'll bring her over then me and you will have a talk. C'mon Rini." Darien hung up the phone practically dragging Rini out of the apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A short time later Serena's doorbell rang and her and Sammy both ran to grab it, grateful enough that her parents were at another one of Serena's father's charity events. Serena grabbed Rini in a hug of emotional happiness/anger, softly sobbing.  
  
"Don't you ever do this to me again! All the girls, Sammy and me were worried sick about you! Do you know what we were thinking? Do you? We thought you were kidnapped, or an old man had 'touched' you or worse!" Serena screamed shaking Rini had tears flowing down her cheeks. Darien watched wide eyed at how emotional his girlfriend was. Then shook his head putting his hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
" Rini go to you room. And I mean to your room. Sammy please go with her." Sammy nodded at Darien's request. Rini only screamed in outrage.  
  
"Serena you're only jealous that Darien likes me better, so you just cause problems between us! He'll always like you second best! Always!" Sammy gripped one of Rini's pigtails as little boys do to obnoxious little girls and pulled her up the stairs grumbling for her to shut up.  
  
Serena's eyes lowered putting her hand on the one Darien placed on her shoulder, not knowing what to do anymore. Slowly pushing her hand onto the ground forcing her body to stand her, knees wobbling with stress. Darien put his hand on her waist pulling her to him and walking over to the couch as he sat pulling her into his lap with an audible sigh from both of them.  
  
"Darien what am I going to do with her? She just doesn't listen to me. I tell her one thing and she does the other. And then when I scold her for it she makes me the guilty one. I can't deal with this… She ruined my report… I worked so hard on it… I c-c—canceled my date with you because of it… and she… destroyed it! I can't take this…" Serena's eyes watered as she pushed her hands over her eyes rubbing the heels of her hands over them hard. Darien's eyes started to burn as he pulled her head to his chest with a soft sigh giving her a soft nuzzle on her neck.  
  
"Serena let me see the report… Maybe we can salvage it or something…" Darien spoke quietly, comfortingly really. Serena lifted her eyes to his and slowly and reluctantly got up off of his lap walking over to the door and lifting up her brief case carrying it over to the coffee table. Slowly she clicked it open pulling out the report letting Darien grasp it. Darien smiled reading the first page but his eyes widened with horror at the little pink and red bunnies and the cut outs on the second page. He slammed the paper down on the table.  
  
"Well… Serena can you remember pretty much what you wrote?" Serena nodded to the question lifting out her rough draft, covered in eraser markings and doodles of her and Darien her face flushing slightly as he lifted a brow. " Let me go outside for a moment Sere. And while I do that tell the girl's to come over in an hour from now." With that Darien got up walking over to the door leaving a very confused Serena. Walking over to the phone she began to dial Raye's number.  
  
By the time Darien came back into the house Serena was just hanging up with Mina. Her eyebrows lifting quizzically at the black leather brief case Darien was holding in his hand.  
  
"Did you call them?" Serena nodded her reply as Darien lightly grasped her wrist pulling her over to the couch with him. Darien opened his brief case and pulled out his special lap top computer pushing the little green button on the side to start the machine. "Serena I'm going to re-type this for you only because I know you'll need this soon and because I should have called somebody to see why you weren't there… So while-" Darien lifted up her rough-draft and sat it on his lap leaning over rolling the ball that was on his computer screen he clicked open Microsoft Word. "While I do this why don't you go get some cocoa and snacks ready?" Darien lifted his eyes to hers offering her a soft smile… a soft sexy smile (*Drool!*) at that. Serena's face flushed as she returned it walking quickly into the kitchen damn near sprinting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rini sat in her room sulking her hands clenched into fists not being able to believe Darien was punishing her. 'He sided with her!' Tears burned Rini's eyes as she sighed softly. 


	3. New people

°·.·* Serena's revenge-the talent show. *·.·°  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: KittenSiren  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Get it? Got it? Good minna!  
  
PG  
  
Seductiveangel9@aol.com  
  
Read and Review! I need feed back Or else…. ^.^ Just playing I love you. * Goes back to whispering to her wall *  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien printed out Serena's report changing a few minor parts just as Serena set the cocoa and cake down. Also the doorbell rang at that moment. Serena's eyes lifted as she moved over to the door and opening it where four very estranged girls stood. Raye in her shrine uniform, Mina in her school uniform as were Amy and Lita. All eyeing Serena curiously.  
  
"Is Rini safe?" Raye asked.  
  
"Why were we to come at such a late time Serena? It'll really affect my studying." Amy chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, My cake was ruined because we had to search for her." Lita growled lightly.  
  
"And I missed the premiere of my movie! But that's okay I recorded it!" Mina chirped. Serena and the others nearly fell on the floor shaking their heads.  
  
"Rini is in her room, you guy's came because this has to stop with her, Lita I'm sorry about your cake there is some in the living room for you to eat and Mina congratulations on your recording your movie!" Serena took in a gulp of air after saying that mouthful. The girls lifted the brows as Serena walked into the living room taking a seat into Darien's lap.  
  
Lita and the others took various seats in the room with Mina yawning leaning into Lita as a pillow, Amy sitting on the chair nearest the coffee table and Ray on the other side of Amy in a similar settlement.  
  
"Serena where are your parents?" Amy asked realizing for the first time how late it was and how they could be in her house at that time.  
  
"At one of Daddy's charity functions…they aren't due back for two hours at least." Serena replied softly.  
  
"Okay…why are we here then?" Mina asked covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned.  
  
"Rini is becoming troublesome lately, she's gone out of her way to hurt Serena-" Darien held up Serena's destroyed report and held up the one Rini had destroyed with her cutting out and coloring. Amy, Lita and Mina's eyes darkened in recognition of the scraps of paper. Raye's eyes brightened as she realized what paper it was and that the girls were telling the entire truth on it proving to Serena the girls did talk about her when she wasn't there. "And, She made everyone worry that she could have been desperately hurt. I'm getting a little tired of her lying and getting Serena into trouble. We have to do something." Everyone sat in silence for a moment then Raye's head lifted as she grabbed the note pad on the coffee table and started writing handing it to Serena and Darien when she was done then to the others who thought about it then slowly held up the thumbs up sign.  
  
For the next half an hour Darien, Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina sat down on the floor deciding who to call and what slides to get. Serena waved her friends off as the half hour was up and brushed her lips over Darien's and waved as he sped off. Rubbing her goose-bumped arm she closed the door locking it immediately. Serena turned around and faced the stairs lifting a slender blond brow for a decent moment, then just shook her head and went upstairs closing the door to her room, tomorrow… Thursday!  
  
  
  
"Hiya!" A voice answered, a very bubbly and happy voice.  
  
"Yes, Um… Kitten? Or is this Drema?"  
  
"Drema! Is that you Serena?" The sound of her voice sounded like she was jumping on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yup! I need a favor from you two!"  
  
"Sure, what's the fav-" Drema's voice was cut off in mid sentence bye another voice.  
  
"Hey! Is that Serena? Hi Bunny! It's me Kitten!" The second voice shouted happily.  
  
"Kitten you got the phone with Chris… it's my turn to talk to somebody!" Drema hollered at the girl.  
  
"Oh All right. But at least tell Serena hi for me." Kitten sounded like she was into a soft pout from the other line at least a cute one at that.  
  
"Fine. Serena Kitten say's hello! There ya happy!" Drema shouted.  
  
"Eee-yup!" Kitten giggled softly on the other line.  
  
"So what can I do for ya chicky?" Drema asked sounding like she was yet again hopping.  
  
"I need a favor from you guys. You are working the back ground at the Elementary school right?" Serena asked a little quietly.  
  
"Yup! Me, Kitten, Chris and Don are. Why?"  
  
"Well… I need a favor…" Serena asked swallowing hard gripping the phone tightly.  
  
"Let me guess, you need us to help you rig up the technical stuff for Rini's little shin-dig?"  
  
"Yeah! You and Raye should get together! You must be psychic." Serena exclaimed jumping excitedly gripping on the phone.  
  
"Actually my little sister Stacy told me. Stacy's in Rini's class and is in the talent show before Rini is silly!"  
  
"Oh." That ended Serena's little jumping escapades.  
  
"But! I know what you want just drop off your idea's and Kitten and I will get in touch with Chris and Don, Okay?"  
  
"Um….?"  
  
"Okay! See you tonight then! Bye!" And Serena was left with a very confused expression and a dial tone. 


	4. Meeting the new people, the plot thicken...

°·.·* Serena's revenge-the talent show. *·.·° Kitten Siren I - do - own Sailor Moon! Ha! Yay... -Looks out at the minna- Okay Maybe I don't.. Heh; ^.^; PG  
  
Read and Review for me pweeeeeeese? ^_^ = Listens to the sound of the crickets= Ooops..X.x.bye-bye! I don't own Sailor Moon. Seductiveangel9@aol.com  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Okay! See you tonight then! Bye!" And Serena was left with a very confused expression and a dial tone. She slowly put the phone in its cradle and stepped back looking around to see Rini and Sammy both playing a sailor moon video game. Serena silently shook her head joining them on the couch only placing her feet on the cushion and laying back placing her math book on her lap and grasping onto her feather pink and white pen looking over at the book speaking softly aloud. Serena had turned in her paper and Miss Haruna actually smiled at her for it and patted her head leaving Serena beaming and her friends with dropped jaws.  
  
"Okay if '(x-1)(x+1)' is the problem then it's. x to the 2ed minus 1?" Serena looked over her work then looked in the back of her math book to check then just clapped her hands cause she was right.  
  
"Serena shut up you're making it hard for me to concentrate!" Rini spat pushing one of the last three pieces of lemon pie in her mouth.  
  
"Rini what I'm doing is a little more important than a video game at the moment." Serena saw Sammy's eyes then rephrased her response. "Sammy I'm not saying you beating the evil youma in the game isn't important, I even have trouble with it. But my homework comes first because no video games for me if I don't pass you know.  
  
"It's okay Serena! Besides I can still whip your butt any day on this game!" Sammy stood up and put a hand on his hip and the other saluted on his forehead. "Because. dun da da dun! I'm 'Sailor Sammy'!" Serena shook her head and Rini rolled her eyes. Serena leaned forward reaching for one of the pieces of Lemon pie. Rini's eyes widened as she snatched the piece away from Serena's hands. Serena lifted a brow and grabbed onto the last piece of pie and lifted the pie slice itself off the plate and stuck her tongue out at Rini grasping the plate from the table.  
  
"Serena your such a pig."  
  
"Rini shut up she wouldn't have had this trouble if you'd stop being a little brat from hell all the time." Sammy quipped in Serena's defense. Serena's slender blonde brow quirked up in surprise at the comment from her younger brother then cracked a smile at Rini's little huff of a pout.  
  
"Rini if you spent half the time you spend on trying to take Darien from me and bad mouthing others, and tried once, just once to care for those around you who obviously care for you, you might actually be a happy person. Instead of the little conniving little spore you turned into lately." Serena nodded at her statement, Sammy agreed to it and Rini just pouted harder her crimson eyes wide in disbelief. Serena continued her homework for a good half an hour before she glanced at her watch, which read 4:42pm, Serena put her homework in her back pack now done with it and walked over to the closet putting it on the highest shelf so Rini couldn't get to it making even Sammy lift a brow at the action. And Rini just looking away pretending she didn't see it. Closing the closet door she slipped on those ordinary black shoes over her socks and grasped onto a folder on the coffee table and walked out of the door.  
  
Walking down endless streets, making many left and right turns into a homely looking neighbor hood with fences around every tree and every yard. Serena took a soft intake of breath walking up to an hour with a very very. strange door. It colored half pink half orange. Serena raised her hand knocking on it and the sound of giggling could be heard as the door opened.  
  
Serena came face to face with a pair of stunning caramel eyes connected to a slightly tanned face with peach lipstick on her hair was in hundreds of tiny braids some of them colored red some blue her bangs though were orange and brushed over her lips. As another girl stepped into view the same face and body. A twin really with blue eyes and tarnished golden hair with the same braids with green and purple braids mixed in.  
  
"Hello Serena!" The one with green and purple braids said.  
  
"Drema!"  
  
"Hiya Sere!" Spoke the one with red and blue braids.  
  
"Kitten!" Serena wrapped her arms around Drema and Kitten as they did the same back giggling.  
  
"Did you bring the plans?" Kitten spoke softly being a little shy in person, as Serena nodded holding them up. Kitten reached forward taking them into her orange-gloved hand looking through them with a smile forming on her tarnished red lips as she whispered.  
  
"She's singing?" Her eyebrow rose up as she saw Serena nod. Drema peeked over Kitten's shoulder looking at the papers along with her cracking an even bigger smile than Kitten.  
  
"Well the three of us will go inside and talk about this okay?" Serena nodded dumbly a little scared about hurting Rini by doing this as Kitten grasped her hand and drug her inside following Drema kicking the door closed behind her. They walked into a room with kitten's and fairies all over the walls and Serena knew instantly whose room she was in. As she looked around the cozy room styled like an old Victorian room with a wooden floor with a rug over it decorated in blues and gold's with a black bed with four bedposts. Carved in them were random symbols like sun's and stars.  
  
"Let's get to it. Since we know the song we'll need images for the background and things to drop on the stage with. Any ideas?" Drema questioned putting on the pink baseball cab dubbed 'thinkers tinkers.'  
  
"Well. since it's a ranchy type of song I guess we'll need cut out snow flakes and pictures of the ocean and things like bugs. gross!" Kitten shivered at the thought of millions of spiders and worms all wiggling together.  
  
"Oh and we'll seed the sound of buses and New York City traffic too!" Serena chimed in helpfully.  
  
"Good girl. See that's the spirit." Kitten looked up at her and put her hand on Serena's head in a way you would a kitten. Serena remained there long into the night enough time that her communicator wristband went off because Darien was getting worried. Serena, with the permission of Kitten and Drema asked Darien to come over to review the plans with them.  
  
When Serena returned to the room two boys looking about eighteen ish. they were in there a fair skinned boy who was fairly tall at around six feet still able to tower over Serena's pitiful frame of four feet eleven inches. The boy had soft almond eyes that were cinnamon brown with timid fleck of green in them with short dusty bronze hair that barely shaded his eyes. A medium build, not muscular but not scrawny either. Wearing a green shirt with a pair of shorts that went down to mid calf in blue and a pair of rather muddy sneakers moved behind Drema and drew her to his side.  
  
On the other side of the room a boy built much like the first only the brown chocolate (MMMM! Yum!) hair shaded into his eyes mysteriously hiding those gentle fawns like yet passive caramel eyes. Slightly tanned skin but pale from lack of sun much like the first boy. Wearing a black shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a mysterious little smile adorned his tarnished pink lips as he sat on the bed behind Kitten drawing her into his lap. Kitten just chewed on the ending of her pencil in though subconsciously leaning back into the boy whose lap she was in.  
  
"Oh . Serena this is Don-." Kitten said pointing to the boy nearest Drema. "And this is Chris." Softly she nuzzled the side of his face with her own her face gently. They all were introduced and by that time Darien had come in and drawn Serena possessively to his side.  
  
They spoke for hours on this scheme they were all beginning to sound like a coop of hens at the rate they all were going. Serena's shoulder was nudged by Darien to look at the clock on the wall that read '9:44'. Serena yipped out loud jumping up causing an array of hug's to be given in the amiss of tripping over every single soda can that was around stumbling on imaginary object and doing well enough to fall flat on her rump in the door frame. Kitten quirked a smile as did Chris but remained silent and walked over to Serena offering her hand to the shaken up girl lifting her onto her feet. Drema on the other hand. well. that was just a giggle fest cuddled into guy's arms trying to stay quiet.  
  
Serena blushed sheepishly walking a proudly to the front door and stepped out side Darien behind her. Serena rubbed her hands over her arms sighing softly.  
  
"You okay?" Darien spoke softly walking her to his car and opening the door for her.  
  
"Thanks. Yeah. I just didn't want it to come down to this to teach the spore a lesson about things. ya know?" Serena looked up at him her lips pressed together stubbornly as Darien shut the car door since she was in. The door opened on the other side then Darien slipped in shutting the door once he was seated and then starting the car.  
  
"Serena, I know I haven't helped with the problem with her but this will work." Darien placed his hand on her shoulder offering him one of his infamous 'you-know-I-couldn't-be-wrong-cause-I'm-so-adorable' looks. Serena rolled her eyes and closed them leaning against the seat.  
  
"Darien. we do this tomorrow night. I really don't wanna hurt her for this."  
  
"Serena, it's for the best, she lies, vandalizes and she's just becoming a pain lately." Darien sighed blowing the air from his mouth into his hair freeing his vision from them for a moment as he made a left onto Serena's street. Serena leaned over brushing her lips to his cheek and got out of the car the instant he pulled to a stop next to the curb in front of her house. She then walked inside the door-closing behind her soon as Darien pulled up to her house. Friday. The Talent Show. 


	5. Friday

Throughout the entire day Serena was on pins and needles barely eating her lunch and saying yes to everything finding out she had agreed to go to the library with Melvin on Saturday to study... Melvin... that name just drools off your tongue doesn't it? Besides she had better things to do with her Saturday. Like sleeping and eating! Yes! Those were the – most – important things to do on a Saturday. Serena muttered that it would be a long day as the final bell for class rang. Stuffing the items on her desk into the brief case and lifting a hand, waving to Melvin and the other's absent- mindedly and walked down to Rini's and Sammy's school here they were both waiting.  
  
"Took you long enough meatball brains!" Rini wrinkled her nose at Serena huffing her breath roughly. Serena remained quiet for a time, feeling a little better about her revenge plan. Rini's eyes lifted curiously waiting for a comeback... It never came. They approached Serena's house and Rini rushed inside ahead of them to get ready for the talent show Serena had promised her mother to help her get ready.  
  
By the time Serena had gotten up stairs Rini had thrown on the pink dress and was fussing with her hair and the red cowboy boots at that same time. Serena walked over silently pushing Rini's hand away from her hair letting her finish pulling up the boots as Serena pulled out the ties that held her hair in the strange hairstyle and let it fall over her shoulders. Silently she brushed it out and reached for the crimping-iron to make Rini's hair wavy. Serena silently as Rini sat there practicing the song, ran the crimpier though Rini's fuchsia hair. Serena's hands began to tremble soon as her eyes flickered to the time on her wristwatch. She could feel the drumming of her heart pounding in her ears and was practically positive that Rini could hear her heart too.  
  
Thankfully Serena's hands were still enough to guide the crimping- iron through Rini's very soft pink mass of hair with the crimping done to it the hair fell to her shoulders instead of her shoulder blades. Serena turned Rini around in her chair kneeling in front of her as Serena asked Rini to hand her this and that of the make up that sat in her lap carefully applying it on the child's face. After a good twenty minutes Serena stepped back to admire her own artistry.  
  
Rini's eyes were coated with a soft lavender eye shadow with clear mascara to shape her eyelashes. With a touch of pink powder to flush her cheeks and a bit of Cherry-pink lip-gloss over her lips with silver glitter sprayed into her hair. Rini stood straitening the ruffles on the lower part of the dress hem and stomping the heel of her red cowgirl boots on the floor smiling and put the red cowgirl hat on her head checking out herself in the mirror.  
  
Serena smiled at the image Rini made and sat back nervously. Every minute that passed by made Serena's skin crawl. Standing she glancing at the time again it was now five thirty. She had an hour and a half to get ready. Closing those beautiful aqua eyes she made her way into her bathroom, stripping of her school uniform and hopping into the shower and shutting the curtain behind her. Indeed after a short time Serena had made her way out of it covering her body and her head with two bright fuzzy pink towels. Quietly with shaky bones made it to her room and sat before her vanity looking at herself.  
  
Her reflection seemed to mock her as she put half of her hair up in odango's and left the rest of it down with a few tiny braids in it for an elegant effect. Adding on a touch of pink lipstick and blush and a touch of blue eye shadow with soft blue liner she slipped on a soft turquoise shirt and a short knee length black skirt and a pair of sandals with a little heel. (Don't want her tripping do we? --;) Serena closed her eyes for a moment and then warily turned her attention to her clock. She couldn't help but gasp as the clock read 6:32 pm. She smacked her forehead and dashed to her closet.  
  
"Rini get your stuff together we gotta go. Now!" Shouting at the top of her lungs as she grabbed the gym bag with a few of Rini's may necessities. She was part of the family after all you'd never know if she'd fall or ruin her make up some how. Serena ran down the stairs two steps at a time as she met Rini down there and luckily the oh so dependable Darien was early as usual.  
  
Serena's eyes could only narrow as Rini swamped Darien in a tight embrace literally throwing herself at him. But then she let out low sigh; things would be much different now. Serena's head shook as she lifted out of her daze and just started flailing her arms like an idiot shouting about the time making the other two raise brow's and just rush out to the car.  
  
"Aye! That Fu-" Chris shook his hand with the now bright red thumb hard about to let out a stream of curses as a strip of duct tape made it over his lips.  
  
"Now what did I tell you about that mouth?" Kitten's arms folded over her breasts her brown eyes narrowed slightly at him, as her finger ideally swirled the thin roll of duct tape around it.  
  
"Mmmft!..." His eyes narrowed as he ripped off the tape with a sharp intake of breath. His hand rubbing over his mouth gently. "You know that hurt! Every time I even start you do that..."  
  
"Yup! You should have learned by now I'm everywhere. Just waiting for a reason to use this stuff!" Her lips curled into a bright smile, but then slowly faded as Chris lifted up a few rolls of pink and blue streamers and some scotch tape. He started advancing towards her and with that she took one back until she was in a dead out run from him shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Don, do we ever act like that?" Drema quirked in curiosity as she struggled to get her eyebrows out of her hairline.  
  
"I hope not..." Don's eyes trailed back to Drema's. She had a familiar glint as she held up the bag of confetti sparkles. "Don't you dare!"  
  
"I dare!" She jumped off the small stepladder and she just started after him, her tarnished blond hair flowing behind her like a banner. "Dun da da dun! It's Super Drema!"  
  
Serena's lips couldn't help to curl into a bright smile at the sight of poor poor Don covered in glitter with Drema giggling as she continued to stare down at her victim. Kitten on the other hand was another story. Pink and blue streamers were attached to Chris's cheeks, arms and his back while Kitten sat on his chest straddling him attaching more to his hair. Darien and Rini were stuck in their places not knowing whether to laugh or to run away.  
  
"Ahem!" Serena's foot tapped on the ground seeing as no one was paying attention, but at that little word... 'Ahem' (AN: Never ever sing 'I'm making twenty million Dollar's in a McDonald's to the cashier with a batman cape on and run away. ;) got everyone's attention, all staring at Serena wide eyed in curiosity.  
  
"Rini go and get with the parents and the other kid's and rehearse. Darien you go with Drema and Don I'll stay with Kitten and Chris." Serena waited for everyone's nod and watched the group dart off.  
  
"Got the stuff?" Serena nodded at Kitten's question and held up the bag that held the 'secret weapon's and Rini's emergency klutz kit. Serena's attention was then turned towards Chris who was a little too cheery as he pushed this button and that on the control panel.  
  
"What is it you're doing now, Cowboy?" Kitten's arms crossed over her chest, her head tilted in a bit of mock curiosity. Her smile brightened as Chris's shoulders hunched back at the unbeloved nickname.  
  
"I'm adding the wire's to the sound effects. And if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times... Don't call me that."  
  
"Call yuh' what Cowboy?" Kitten's smile beamed as she shrieked as Chris took a threatening approach to her, and hid behind Serena. Chris shook his head and smiled charmingly at the two.  
  
"All right I'll be good now. Serena, could you go and get the stuff from our car?" Serena's eyes widened at the sight of a pair of key's being tossed to her, she dropped the bag and caught then effortlessly with one hand then went into a shrieking wail at the sight of her foot under the bag. (--; ) Kitten and Chris eye'd each other for a moment then lowered their heads as a familiar thunking sound echoed off the floor. (.)  
  
Large swirls became Serena's eyes as she landed face first upon the cement floor with a low moan of pain coming from her muffled mouth. "Ow..." Lifting her head up she blinked a few times and shrieked, standing up right and shaking the bag self hazardously off her leg, making it look like a deranged version of the Macarena. A trail of dust flew behind her as she ran towards Chris's car quickly snatching his backpack from the trunk and slammed the trunk back down.  
  
'Okay. Mental Check. Bag of stuff. Check! Am I ready? Am I even me, ack! Check! Car Keys.'  
  
'...'  
  
'Erm, I said car keys?'  
  
'...' Blinking a few times she looked towards the trunk of Chris's car a slight dread in her eyes. 'Let me guess, the keys are in the trunk?' Confetti started to pop out with loud bells chiming a loud 'BONG RING WEE!.' "Okay, bell's don't go wee." She slapped her hand against her forehead and decided to shake it off and blame a leprechaun, (Yes... blame the little green men. What'd they do to you! ;.; So cruel... Oh well! XD ) and sprinted back into the gym the back pack in tow.  
  
"Meatball Head! Took you long enough!" Coming to a stop, her chest heaving with each breath she lifted her head to look up at Darien and stick her tongue out at him.  
  
"I was getting the stuff out of Chris's car, you.. you jerk."  
  
"You know you love me, Meatball head." He smiled, pulling her into his arms planting a light kiss upon her forehead. "Now come on the first fifth contestant is on stage." Though she didn't need to be told, the duck squeaks of the clarinet could be heard outside as she tried to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' (AN: Did you know Twinkle Twinkle little star, and the Alphabet song have the same tune? -.-; God I was bored to figure that out.)  
  
"Serena give us the bag." Without waiting for a reply, Drema and Kitten snatched the backpack off of Serena and waved frantically as they sped off into the dark void of the curtain back stage. Something began to tug upon the hem of her skirt and both she and Darien turned around to look down at Rini. A very nervous and green looking Rini.  
  
"Do I have to go on?" Darien smiled and knelt down patting the top of her head.  
  
"You do. Everyone's here just to watch you. You don't want to disappoint them do you Rini? Isn't that right Serena?" He watched them both nod.  
  
"RINI TSUKINO TO SING-" the announcer's voice echoed through the back stage area as Darien gave Rini a light shove towards the stage and lifted his head up to see Drema holding a very coy smile giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Sorry for the long time it took to update. But it's Rini's turn. –Snicker- Hope this chapter will do for now. A small Updating Spree for KS I'll work on this as soon as I post another chappie of a different story. Oh and to all of you who commented, I'm going to give you a special thank you at the next chapter. Thanks for encouraging me on.  
  
Love, KS 


End file.
